Unexpected Disaster
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: Begitu sialnya Sakura hari ini. Phobia. Lift. Angka tiga belas. Uchiha Sasuke. Ketakutan, penyesalan dan keinginan melebur menjadi satu. Akankan meeting mereka akan berjalan selancar harapan sang nona Haruno? Ohh... dan salahkan sepasang sepatunya yang beralih menjadi sesosok barang pertanda. / AU / OS /


**Unexpected ****Disaster**

**By Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Lemon, OoC, Typo(s) dan segala hal yang terlewatkan.**

**Summary:**

**Begitu sialnya Sakura hari ini.**

**Phobia. Lift. Angka tiga belas. Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Ketakutan, penyesalan dan keinginan melebur menjadi satu.**

**Akankan meeting mereka akan berjalan selancar harapan sang nona Haruno?**

**Ohh.. dan salahkan sepasang sepatunya yang beralih menjadi sesosok barang pertanda.**

**.**

**Hope U like it, Minna-san!**

**Dont LIKE Dont Read**

**Just ENJOY it!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

Kedua pasang netra berbeda warna saling memandang, menjerat satu sama lain. Sudah lama kedua insan berbeda _gender_ itu tidak saling bertemu selama dua tahun. Semenjak mereka memutuskan tali pertunangan yang telah terikat selama lebih dari tiga tahun hanya karena ambisi mereka masing-masing menuju puncak karir.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mantan kekasih. Mantan tunangan.

Mereka berdua bertemu kembali di lobi perusahaan pusat Uchiha yang berada di Tokyo. Dengan alasan **Pekerjaan**.

"Maaf telah lama membuatmu menunggu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa emosinya. Atau wajah yang pandai menutupi emosi sang pemilik. Bagaikan seorang aktor, padahal ia merupakan seorang Direktur muda Uchiha _corporation_.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai," jawab Sakura tenang. Cara bicaranya tetap mengalun lembut di pendengaran siapapun. Suara yang mampu menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya. Seharusnya ia menjadi seorang aktris daripada menjadi seorang arsitektur.

Keduanya memang sudah terkenal dalam dunia masing-masing. Sasuke berhasil membuat perusahaannya menjadi saingan nomer satu bagi seluruh pebisnis di dunia.

Dan Sakura berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi arsitektur yang paling diminati untuk mendirikan beberapa bangunan-bangunan penting dan membentuk sebuah lingkungan tatanan kota di beberapa negara. Ini memang cita-citanya dapat membuat orang merasakan kepuasaan dengan hanya berada di suatu tempat yang dibentuk olehnya.

Karena itu ia harus berada jauh dari Jepang.

Karena itu ia rela mengorbankan waktu pribadinya dengan pria yang ia cintai.

Karena itu pula, Haruno Sakura memutuskan tali pertunangan karena ia ingin mengejar karirnya. Tidak mematuhi mantan calon suaminya untuk tidak perlu bersikeras mengejar karir hingga ke luar negri sedangkan sang pria juga terlampau sibuk dengan bisnisnya sendiri.

Karena ia merasa mereka sudah tidak lagi dapat bersama.

Dan itu semua disetujui oleh pihak pria yang kini berdiri dengan tegapnya di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke ruang pertemuan saja. Semuanya telah menunggu kita untuk segera memulai membicarakan proyek ini," ucap Sasuke sembari terus memandangi keindahan bola mata yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Baiklah." Sakura sedikit menghela napas, entah untuk alasan apa. "Sepertinya kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabarku, eh, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi. Kakinya telah melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan satu langkah di depannya.

"Sudah berubah," gumamnya kecil, tidak dapat terdengar oleh orang lain. Putra bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto itu menyadari sudah tidak ada sufiks –_kun_ yang biasa diucapkan oleh sang wanita berambut panjang dengan ciri khas merah muda pada warnanya. Namun selebihnya tidak ada yang berubah baik dari pembawaan dan tubuh seksinya. _She is still HOT!_

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Sakura." Akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Ya, kau juga sepertinya," sahut Sakura agak mengambang. Rasanya aneh mendengar pria _stoic_ itu menyebutnya dengan tidak menggunakan panggilan khusus. Yah, untuk apa ia berharap semua akan sama seperti dulu. Tentunya semua sudah berubah bukan? Kecuali ketampanan khas Uchiha yang tetap membuatnya makin memukau seiring bertambahnya usia.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang bersama dengan Kizashi-_jiisan_?"

"Mmm … karena masih ada sesuatu hal yang harus kuurus terlebih dahulu." Sakura tersenyum manis beberapa kali saat beberapa karyawan bertemu dengan mereka dan masih mengenalinya, terbukti dari sapaan _'Konbanwa_, Sakura-_sama'. _"mereka masih mengenaliku ternyata," ujar Sakura riang. Manik emeraldnya melirik Sasuke yang berada tepat di sampingnya, bersibobrok dengan onyx tajam yang ternyata juga memperhatikannya.

"Hn. Sulit melupakan wanita secantik dirimu."

Sakura tersenyum malu, rona merah merona tersapu di pipi mulusnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lainnya untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Wanita cantik itu merasa senang dengan ucapan singkat dari bibir Uchiha _prodigy_ itu. Entah itu pujian atau hanya hiasan belaka.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, sebuah seringaian kecil terukir di bibir Sasuke. Walaupun wanita di sampingnya itu merupakan mantan kekasihnya, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia belum rela untuk melepaskannya begitu saja. Tapi menggoda Sakura memang kesenangan tersendiri baginya sejak dulu.

Suasana kembali seperti sedia kala. Masih ada nuansa canggung namun atmosfir itu sudah sedikit berkurang. Ya, hanya kejadian kecil saja bisa berefek seperti itu.

Oh, Tuhan. Seandainya saja mereka berdua tersadar dan mengenyahkan segala bentuk keegoisan. Mereka akan menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya mereka masih bisa membuka hati untuk saling menerima.

Uchiha Sasuke selalu memasang pengintai di manapun wanita Haruno itu berada untuk mengetahui kondisi bunganya setiap harinya. Hal itu dilakukannya setelah setengah tahun merasakan frustasi berkepanjangan akibat putusnya hubungan mereka.

Sedangkan sang nona Haruno, setiap malam selalu saja harus curhat kepada sebuah buku _diary_ layaknya anak remaja yang dimabuk asmara hanya untuk meluapkan kekesalannya karena seenaknya memutuskan hubungan begitu saja dan berakhir dengan menangis.

Bodoh.

Kata yang tepat untuk dua sosok manusia itu.

.

.

.

Sepasang mantan kekasih yang tanpa mereka sadari telah menjadi _center_ _of_ _interest_ bagi penghuni gedung itu telah sampai di depan _lift_ yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai tiga belas—di mana ruang pertemuan berada. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika sebuah papan pengumuman terpasang di depan _lift_ yang menyatakan bahwa sedang mengalami gangguan untuk sementara waktu.

"Ck. Padahal barusan saja masih bisa dipakai." Sasuke mendengus kasar. Kalau tidak salah memang tadi pagi ada informasi yang mengingatkannya tentang perbaikan _lift_. Dan sungguh ia lupa akan hal itu. Tahu akan begini seharusnya tadi ia menyetujui gagasan orangtuanya untuk mengadakan acara pertemuan di tempat lain.

"Sepertinya kita harus memakai _lift_ para pekerja yang ada di belakang. Sedikit lebih kecil memang dari _lift_ biasanya. Tapi cukup menampung dua orang."

"Apa?! Kecil?!"

"Kau tidak mau bukan bila harus menaiki anak tangga itu hingga mencapai lantai tiga belas." Sakura dapat melihat manik onyx Sasuke yang mengerling ujung _high_ _heels_nya yang runcing.

Sial! Sakura mulai merutuk dalam hati.

Kenapa ia harus memakai sepatu terbaiknya hanya untuk menghadiri _meeting_ dengan keluarga mantan kekasihnya itu juga sih?!

Sepatu mewah nan menawan yang sangat menunjang penampilannya sehingga kaki jenjangnya makin terlihat mempesona namun juga sangat riskan karena kecilnya diameter dari _high_ _heels_ tersebut. Ternyata perkataan orang banyak bahwa 'sepatu bagus membawamu ke tempat yang bagus juga' SALAH BESAR! Sakura menatap horor pada sepasang sepatunya kemudian netranya beralih menyusuri anak-anak tangga yang menjulang ke atas di samping kirinya. Angka tiga belas memang pembawa sial.

Sakura meneguk salivanya sedikit.

"Hmm … baiklah."

Sasuke melangkah terlebih dahulu, menyesuaikan panjang langkahnya dengan sang wanita yang mengikuti di sampingnya. Mereka berdua memutari lobi dan melewati berbagai ruangan, hingga menemukan sebuah _lift_ kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari area istirahat para pegawai.

Sasuke berhenti dan memencet tombol di depannya. Seiring terdengarnya suara mesin _lift_ yang mendengung, Sakura semakin mencengkram tasnya lebih erat. Menahan aliran napasnya. Sedikit keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

'Ini hanya sesaat. Lagipula _lift_ itu terang tidak gelap,' pikir Sakura positif. Ia mencoba mengahalau perasaan takutnya ketika harus berhadapan dengan tempat berukuran sempit. _Phobia_.

Sasuke memandang mantan kekasihnya dengan raut agak cemas. Ya, ia sangat menyadari perubahan sikap semenjak keputusannya menggunakan _lift_ pegawai ini.

TING!

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, Sasuke telah menapaki dalam _lift_ namun Sakura tak kunjung mengikutinya, terlihat bola mata indah itu bergerak gelisah; melirik ke kanan ke kiri, tak menentu.

Sasuke dengan sigap menarik lengan Sakura membuat sang pemilik lengan kecil itu tersentak.

"Sa—"

Secepatnya Sasuke telah membuat _lift_ kembali tertutup, mengurung kedua insan itu di dalamnya dan membuat benda itu bergerak kembali menuju lantai atas "—tidak perlu khawatir. Ini hanya sebentar."

Ucapan datar yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan genggaman erat di telapak tangan mereka yang saling berkaitan membuat Sakura sedikit rileks.

"Mmm … _arigatou_."

"Hn. _Douita_."

Beberapa detik dilalui dengan keheningan. Hingga Sakura tidak tahan, ia memandang sosok pria tampan di sampingnya. Mungkin karena merasakan diperhatikan, lantas Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura melalui ujung matanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah, senyuman kecil terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Untuk saat ini bercakap-cakap seperti biasanya tidak salah untuk dicoba. "Kau masih mengingat _phobia_ku ternyata."

"Hn. Aku mengingat secara jelas apa pun mengenai dirimu walaupun sudah dua tahun kita berpisah. Aku **tidak akan** dan **tidak ingin** melupakannya." Suara _baritone_nya mengalun tegas.

Emerald Sakura melebar, hatinya mencelos. Rasanya seperti dihujam ribuan paku es dingin dan menyayat. Ia merasakan bersalah kembali karena harus meninggalkan Sasuke demi karirnya semata.

Ketika pergerakan _lift_ terasa agak aneh karena suara mesin yang tersendat-sendat, _phobia_ Sakura muncul kembali. Ini seperti dahulu ketika ia masih seorang gadis kecil yang diculik dan disekap di dalam bagasi mobil untuk beberapa waktu kemudian terkurung kembali di sebuah ruangan sempit dan gelap hingga sulit untuk mendapatkan cahaya. Karena kejadian itu Sakura menjadi trauma dengan ruangan sempit. Walau seiring beranjak dewasa _phobia_nya mulai berkurang jauh.

Jari-jemari kanan Sakura semakin menggenggam kuat telapak tangan Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kirinya telah mencengkram erat jas depan pria Uchiha itu.

_Lift_ berhenti dan berbunyi di lantai tiga belas. Namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Sudah berapa detik berlalu hingga Sakura bertanya cemas, "Kenapa pintunya tidak terbuka?"

"Hn. Tidak tahu."

Sasuke mencoba memencet beberapa tombol tapi pintu tetap tidak terbuka. Hingga ia membuka panel di dinding dan meraih gagang telepon. Pembicaraan melalui telepon itu berlangsung sebentar namun terasa sangat lama bagi Sakura yang dilanda ketakutan.

Sasuke memandang Sakura lembut, "Tenang saja. Ini tidak akan lama."

"Memang ada apa?" pertanyaan Sakura terlampau cepat.

"Ada gangguan listrik di bagian belakang kantor. Seorang pegawai melakukan kesalahan membuat beberapa kabel menjadi tidak beres. Mereka sedang berusaha memperbaikinya."

"Berapa lama?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Tidak lama."

Sakura menatap sang direktur perusahaan Uchiha dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Katakan saja berapa lama. Rasanya lebih mengerikan jika aku tidak tahu perkiraan waktu harus terjebak di sini," rengek Sakura. Lensa bola matanya mulai berair, sedikit lagi saja pasti akan mengalir turun dalam satu kedipan mata.

Sasuke tidak tahan melihatnya. Emosinya sedikit melandanya, sekelumit kecemasan tertanam di sana memandang wajah cantik wanitanya berekspresi di antara ketakutan dan ingin menangis. Seperti yang kita ketahui, pria itu sedari awal bertemu telah menahan perasaannya.

Uchiha _prodigy_ itu masih dapat merasakan cinta yang meluap-luap terhadap putri bungsu keluarga Haruno, tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisi wanita secantik bunga sakura itu dalam dua tahun terakhir kehidupan asmaranya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kini ia telah langsung membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhan protektifnya. Kepalanya menunduk hingga hidung mancungnya menyentuh pundak lembut Sakura, menyesap aroma mawar yang selalu merasuki indra penciumannya.

"Dua jam," ucap Sasuke agak teredam dalam perpotongan leher Sakura yang terasa menegang ketika dua kata itu terucap. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak terlalu erat hingga membuat sang wanita tidak terasa sakit namun lebih aliran kenyamanan yang ditimbulkan. Ia membelai punggung Sakura. "hanya dua jam. Dan akan kubuat itu tidak akan terasa lama untukmu, _Love_."

"Apa tidak bisa lebih dipercepat?" suara Sakura lebih terdengar gamang. Ia masih merasa tidak nyaman walau tak dipungkiri ia senang berada dalam dekapan sang mantan yang—ehem—masih dicintainya walau takut untuk mengungkapkannya secara gamblang kembali. Dan panggilan khusus untuknya telah kembali.

"Itu perkiraan tercepat. Tapi kau tenang saja. Lagipula lampu _lift_ tidak mati, hanya mesinnya saja yang mengalami gangguan untuk bergerak."

" … "

"Aku akan menjagamu, _Love_."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia dapat merasakan getaran hangat menjalar dari tubuh kekar pria _stoic_ itu. Tangannya yang semula lemas menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya kini bergerak perlahan, memeluk balik hingga tubuh keduanya semakin menempel tanpa menyisakan jarak sedikitpun. Walau hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat singkat, Sasuke dapat memberikan ketenangan pada jiwanya.

Layaknya sang pria, Sakura sadar, ia masih mencintai pria menyebalkan ini. Ia sadar, ia merindukan tiap perhatian dan sentuhan yang terlampau protektif padanya. Dan ia sangat menyadari bahwa ia menyesal memutuskan hubungan mereka dua tahun lalu. Hidup dalam puncak karirnya memang menyenangkan namun tak membahagiakannya tanpa adanya seorang pendamping seperti Sasuke.

"Aku rindu padamu, Sasu. Sangat rindu." Sakura menitikan air matanya. Bukan karena _claustrophobia_ . Wanita musim semi itu bahkan melupakan _phobia_nya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti merindukanmu. Aku hampir mengalami delusi bahwa kau masih berada di dekatku. Tiap malam aku memimpikanmu kemudian terbangun dan menjadi sangat menginginkanmu."

Untaian kalimat Sasuke ditambah suara _baritone_ yang terdengar semakin berat membuat gairah bergelung di bawah perut Sakura kemudian terlepas, menyebarkan gairah lainnya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa mulai semakin memanas.

"Aku tahu mimpi-mimpi itu." Tangan Sakura mengelus garis rahang wajah Sasuke, menatap wajah penuh pesona itu dengan sayu emeraldnya. "Tiap malam aku pun memimpikanmu. Ketika terbangun tanpa sadar aku menangis dan menyesal. Namun waktu itu, kau tidak benar-benar berusaha menghentikanku. Sehingga aku berpikir untuk menyerah kembali padamu."

"Tidak! Jangan berpikir untuk menyerah, _Love_." Suara Sasuke bergetar, manik kelamnya menyiratkan kesedihan dan harapan, "aku memang bodoh tiba-tiba saja menjadi pria pesimis dan pengecut. Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi jika kau mau kembali merajut hubungan kita."

"Kau bersumpah?"

"Demi _Kami-sama_, Demi klan Uchiha." Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh keyakinan. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan melepaskan bunganya, jiwanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang telah begitu lama ditunggunya membuat senyuman paling manis miliknya terkembang. Air matanya mengalir melalui sudut matanya, air mata kebahagiaan. "_Aishiteru_ _mo_, Sasuke-_kun_," sahutnya disertai tawa kecil yang dibalas senyuman langka milik Sasuke.

Perasaan mereka berdua kini sangat lega. Beban dua tahun seakan menghilang sekejap. Walau mungkin saja rasanya agak sulit dicerna mereka bisa dengan mudahnya berbaikan dan merajut hubungan percintaan kembali setelah dua tahun mencobat tak saling mengenal dan _lost_ _contact. _Harusnya mereka berdua sadar bahwa dengan pembicaraan kecil seperti ini dan saling memahami karekter masing-masing, tak perlu memakai sisi egois dan amarah, ternyata dapat mengembalikan cinta dalam kedua diri. Lalu untuk apa mereka sampai harus menekan perasaan selama dua tahun ini?

Sia-sia. Pengorbanan perasaan selama ini hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka—tak berarti. Penyesalan memang selalu berada di belakang. Membuat para penyesal dapat belajar dan memahami makna dari pengalaman bodoh yang telah terjadi.

Suasana dalam _lift_ tersebut berubah dari kecanggungan dan kekhawatiran, kini menjadi penuh gairah yang terpendam. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura dari bawah sampai ke leher. Pria Uchiha itu memeluk erat tubuh elok idaman para kaum adam di luar sana, berusaha merapatkan lagi tubuh mereka. Jari-jemarinya mencengkram sedikit mahkota Sakura saat ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengecup bibir ranum itu mulai dari kecupan kecil, menyesap rasa manisnya hingga berkembang menjadi lumatan ganas dan liar, tidak ada yang saling mengalah membuat Sakura kehabisan napas seiring dengan runtuhnya benteng pertahanan wanita itu. Tecetak jelas luapan gairah yang tersimpan ketika sebuah cumbuan terjadi.

Sasuke hanya memberinya jeda sesaat. Namun Sakura pun sedang tidak dapat menahan hawa napsunya. Ketika lidah Sasuke memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura dan bermain secara liar dengan lidahnya, wanita cantik itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia malah semakin menekan bibir Sasuke, jari-jari lentiknya menekan tengkuk dan meremas rambut raven sang kekasih.

Sentuhan yang sangat dirindukan oleh kedua insan berbeda _gender_ tersebut membuat keduanya hilang kendali. Mereka tidak peduli dimana mereka berada sekarang. Yang pasti saat ini juga, detik ini libido mereka yang meledak-ledak harus dituntaskan sesegera mungkin.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura merapat ke tembok _lift_, tangannya terus bekerja membuka blazer wanita itu dan melemparkannya ke samping, teronggok begitu saja di lantai besi yang dingin. Pada saat yang sama bibirnya tetap mencumbu dan merayu dengan segala keahliannya, membuat erangan sensual meluncur dari bibir berlapiskan lipstik _soft_ _pink_ itu. Tangan Sasuke bergerak dengan canggung dan tak sabar pada kancing-kancing blus pastel yang dikenakan wanitanya. Sakura turut membantu membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuh sintalnya itu agar lebih cepat. Dalam beberapa detik blus tersebut telah tergeletak bersama blazer abu-abu miliknya. Ia sudah tidak peduli apa pun kecuali sentuhan pria rupawan itu.

Ketika jari-jemari Sasuke bergerak mengelus kulitnya. Erangan demi erangan serta desahan terus mengalun dalam lift itu. Telapak tangan besarnya membelai perut rata Sakura, meremas kecil pinggang indah itu menjalar hingga menyentuh payudara besar dan membusung indah yang masih tertutupi bra hitam. Warna yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pualam sang wanita. Tangannya menyusup masuk dan membelai puncaknya yang telah menegang. Mengelusnya lembut kemudian memilinnya membuat pentil kecil itu semakin menegak. Sakura merasa semakin lemah tak bertenaga, beruntung tubuhnya ditahan oleh rengkuhan salah satu tangan kokoh Sasuke. Membuatnya tetap berdiri.

"Nngghh~ Sasu~"

Sasuke menyeringai senang mendapati kekasihnya menyukai perlakuannya. Apalagi tangan Sakura sepertinya mulai bergerak. Kancing demi kancing jasnya terbuka dengan tidak sabar, seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Namun kini giliran calon istrinya itu yang melakukannya. Jas telah teronggok bersama pakaian yang lain. Kancing kemejanya telah terbuka setengah dan masih di buka paksa dan cepat. Hingga ada kancing yang copot dari jahitannya.

Rupanya Sakura sendiri tidak sadar akan kekuatannya untuk secepatnya meraih kepuasaan. Tubuh atas Sasuke telah terbuka membuat emerald Sakura menatap lapar akan dada bidang pria Uchiha itu. Dengan telapak tangan halusnya dan sedikit gemetar ia meraba seluruh tubuh bagian atas Sasuke.

Tubuh kekar ini lah yang begitu dirindukan Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri meraih ke balik punggung Sakura, dengan cepat melepaskan kaitan bra dan ketika Sakura membiarkan tali bra itu jatuh dari pundaknya. Sasuke menangkup gemas kedua payudara yang bergelantung dengan indahnya itu dan lebih leluasa memainkan kedua pucuk payudara Sakura dengan jari-jarinya. Dan ketika ia mengulum salah satu puncak, menyesapnya seperti bayi yang kehausan disertai pijatan-pijatan di payudara yang lainnya membuat Sakura mengerang lebih keras. Rasa nikmatnya bagaikan narkotik. Ia butuh dan merasakan inginhanyut lebih dalam lagi.

"Ohh~! Sasu—nnnnggghhh ~ !"

Bibir dan lidah Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang luar biasa pada tubuh Sakura sehingga ia gemetar karena gairah yang menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kenikmatan duniawi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang diperbolehkannya menyentuh tubuh sintalnya seujung rambutpun kecuali sang putra bungsu Uchiha—kekasih hatinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, _Love_," bisik Sasuke penuh godaan di telinga Sakura sehingga membuat wanita itu merinding di seluruh punggungnya. Panggilan kesayangan Sasuke untuk dirinya selalu membuat hatinya tergelitik. Rambut-rambut halus di sekitar tengkuknya meremang. Apalagi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menjilat bagian belakang telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya berdesir mengirimkan sinyal kuat terhadap hormon seksnya.

"Ya," sahut Sakura parau, suara lemahnya terdengar semakin sensual di pendengaran Sasuke. "Aku juga menginginkanmu, Sayang."

Netra hitam milik Sasuke melebar mendengar jawaban gila Sakura. Detak jantungnya bergemuruh hebat, pikirannya semakin tak terkendali setara dengan hasratnya untuk mencumbu. Dirinya sudah tidak dapat berpikir logis. Di sini—di dalam _lift_, di kantor miliknya sendiri—ia akan melakukan hal tergila dengan wanita paling menggoda dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan mereka. Ia hanya berharap agar benda bergerak ini lebih lama berhenti—paling tidak, cukup untuk memberi waktu bagi dirinya dan Sakura melampiaskan libido mereka yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Kejantanannya sudah benar-benar menegang dan butuh disentuh sesegera mungkin oleh apitan dinding kewanitaan Sakura.

Sasuke terus saja menciumi bibir mungil Sakura hingga bibir bawahnya membengkak. Erangan kecil timbul disebabkan efek nyeri dan kenikmatan bercampur menjadi satu pada bibirnya. Sasuke merasakan sulitnya menelan salivanya sendiri karena napas yang semakin berat dan memburu. Sasuke melepaskan pakaian terakhir milik Sakura, begitu pula dengan nona Haruno kita yang tidak tinggal diam turut mempercepat prosesi pelepasan busana milik Sasuke.

Kedua makhluk tuhan yang dikagumi oleh tiap kaum adam dan hawa itu saling memutuskan jarak sejenak. Hanya sedikit jarak agar dapat melihat keindahan hasil karya Tuhan. Bola mata mereka bergerak secara liar menatap tubuh lawan jenis masing-masing. Memandang lapar. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai mengetahui Sakura yang tengah memandangi tubuh atletisnya dengan pancaran emerald berkilat nakal.

Tidak perlu membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke segera mendekap tubuh sintal Sakura.

"Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak bisa cepat-cepat memperbaiki jaringan listrik ini," gumam Sasuke parau. "Aku tidak ingin seorangpun memergoki kita ketika tengah bercumbu. Apalagi melihatmu dalam keadaan telanjang bulat begini," geramnya tertahan di lekukan leher dan bahu wanitanya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Ia juga tidak sampai membayangkan bahwa mereka akan bercinta di dalam sebuah _lift_.

Kenapa seperti _Adult_ _Video_ yang pernah ditontonnya dulu, eh?

Belum pernah Sakura merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Di antara perasaan penuh gairah dan takut ketahuan secara bersamaan. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika dulu mereka biasa bercinta. Walaupun jiwa dan tubuhnya selalu menikmati setiap persenggamaan mereka karena apa pun yang dilakukan dan diberikan Uchiha _prodigy_ itu sungguh membuatnya ketagihan sepanjang waktu, namun kali ini terasa jauh lebih menegangkan. Membangkitkan jiwa seks liarnya. Dan ia yakin bahwa pria _stoic_ itu pun merasakannya pula.

Tangan milik Sasuke bergerak nakal, mulai dari menyusuri pinggang ramping hingga pinggul penuh godaan kemudian meremas sedikit kencang bongkahan belakang Sakura yang besar menantang membuat pekikan kecil terdengar sampai akhirnya menuju hidangan utamanya—kewanitaan Sakura yang tertutupi rambut-rambut halus. Dibelainya bibir-bibir vagina yang lembut, menyusuri belahannya dan mulai menekan-nekan kecil pada klitorisnya.

"Aahh~! Nnggghh~~~"

Napas Sakura langsung memburu, klitorisnya terasa begitu geli tiap kali Sasuke menyentuh dan menekannya. Sudah sedari tadi ia menginginkan sensasi ini lagi. Sakura terus mengerang bersamaan dengan jemari Sasuke yang meluncur turun ke arah liang vaginanya. Jari tengah Sasuke mencoba bermain-main di area liang yang sudah berkedut, tangannya sendiri sudah basah oleh cairan milik Sakura yang merembes keluar. Wanita cantik itu mengerang kesal karena jari Sasuke sengaja tidak di masukkan sampai dalam, hanya mencoba mengeluar masukan sedikit sekali hingga Sakura terpaksa harus merendahkan tubuhnya ketika jari Sasuke tengah memasukkan sedikit ke dalam kewanitaannya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang tidak tahan untuk segera dipuaskan olehnya sampai-sampai mencoba mencari kenikmatan sendiri.

Tanpa adanya tanda-tanda, dua jari Sasuke langsung melesak masuk dengan cepat dan kuat kemudian mengocok liang itu secepat ia bisa, membuat suara cipakan kecil karena liang vagina Sakura yang terlampau basah. Tak tertahankan lagi bagi Sakura karena pria itu telah berhasil menemukan G-spotnya dan terus merangsang bagian kelemahannya itu.

Sakura lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, mencengkram erat leher pria di hadapannya itu. Ia hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya dan merintih lebih keras ketika puncak kenikmatan menerpanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kenikmatan duniawi pertama telah didapatkannya. Sakura langsung merasa lemas tak berdaya, kepalanya terasa agak pening bahkan kini ia bermandikan keringat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia butuh lebih dari ini.

"Lagi," perintah Sakura, napasnya sedikit tercekat dan putus-putus, "Cepat kita selesaikan ini, Sayang."

"_As_ _your_ _wish_, _Love_."

Kejantanan milik Sasuke termasuk sangat besar dan begitu terasa penuh oleh Sakura saat menyentuh bibir kemaluannya. Sakura mendesis, menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan padanya. Sasuke menaikkan kedua kaki Sakura untuk mengapit pinggulnya. Membuat kedua posisi berbeda kemaluan itu menjadi pas. Dalam sekali hentakan, ia menyatukan tubuh mereka lebih intim dengan gerakan terkendali dan Sakura langsung tenggelam dalam gelora napsu, tanpa rasa malu ia mendambakan lebih.

Sasuke membuat permainan mereka tak terbayangkan, pria maskulin itu selalu dapat mengejutkan sang kekasih dengan berbagai pola irama hentakan. Tak terduga dan selalu semakin membangkitkan hasrat seksual keduanya. Terbukti dengan erangan liar Sakura. Desahan-desahan erotis hebat yang tak perlu ditahan-tahan. Geraman kecil yang dilontarkan Sasuke pun mengiringi aktifitas panas mereka.

Wanita secantik bunga sakura itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, membuat dada indahnya membusung. Kilatan nakal terpancar pada _onyx_ Sasuke, bibir tipisnya langsung melahap rakus salah satu pucuk payudara itu.

Sakura merasakan setiap ujung sarafnya seakan menjerit, tubuhnya kembali menegang, apitan kakinya pada pinggul Sasuke semakin mengencang. Teriakan agar pria tampan itu lebih cepat terus diserukannya berulang-ulang membuat Sasuke merasa tertantang dan menggenjotnya lebih liar dan buas. Dirinya sebagai seorang pria tentu saja merasa bangga dapat membuat wanita seperti Sakura dapat dibuat tunduk olehnya.

Sasuke akhirnya menerbangkan Sakura ke puncak pelepasan. Jeritan hebat terdengar di _lift_ sempit itu. Orgasme hebat telah didapatkan sang wanita. Tapi belum untuk sang pria.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menurunkan kedua kaki Sakura agar dapat berpijak di lantai dingin itu. Masih dengan kehati-hatian pria itu membalikkan tubuh Sakura, menghadapkan wanita itu pada dinding dan menyandarkan punggung gadis itu pada dada bidangnya. Kemudian ia meraih kedua telapak tangan Sakura, memberikan sebuah remasan kecil dan mengalungkannya ke belakang lehernya sendiri. Posisi itu jika dipandang dari sisi manapun sungguh membuat Sakura terlihat sangat seksi. Karena mau tidak mau, kedua payudara Sakura akan membusung akibat tarikan lengannya.

"Kita mulai posisi _favorite_ kita, _Love_," goda Uchiha bungsu itu dengan seringaian nakalnya.

Rona merah di wajah Sakura semakin bertambah ditambah emeraldnya yang semakin sayu karena masih merasakan kenikmatan pertamanya tadi membuat Sasuke semakin ingin memakannya. Kekehan kecil keluar dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua memang menyukai posisi ini dan terkadang Sakura malu untuk mengakuinya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke telah memeluknya kembali dari belakang. Permainan panas dimulai ketika dirinya mengecup leher jenjang Sakura dan meremas kencang dua payudara, bersamaan dengan kejantanannya kembali melesak masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaan Sakura.

Pekikan keras Sakura langsung menggema. Desahan dan erangan meluncur semakin keras daripada saat permainan pertama mereka tadi. Ia sungguh tidak kuat menahan sensasi nikmat, sakit dan geli secara serentak ketika titik-titik sensitifnya diserang secara brutal. Hentakan-hentakan yang semakin dalam dan kuat pada kewanitaannya membuat Sakura kewalahan.

Sasuke telah lepas kontrol, pria itu terus memacu kecepatannya bergerak liar untuk mengobrak-abrik liang kewanitaan wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Ia ingin meraih kenikmatan yang tidak pernah didapatkannya selama dua tahun ini. Ia ingin Sakura tahu bahwa hanya bersamanya, mereka dapat dengan bebas mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat terpendam. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat membuat memuaskan mereka.

Ya.

Hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Hanya Haruno Sakura.

Kedua nama itu sudah tertanam kuat dalam aliran darah mereka.

Sasuke masih memacu kejantanannya dalam kecepatan gila. Sakura sendiri sudah pasrah. Ia mengerti bahwa Sasuke dan dirinya sudah menahan-nahan untuk bercumbu kembali seperti ini. Dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya dikuasai seutuhnya oleh pria itu.

Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Sasuke bagaikan kesetanan menghujam kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan Sakura.

"ARRGGGHHH!"

Keduanya mengerang bersamaan. Melepaskan sensasi orgasme terhebat mereka. Cairan milik mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan Sasuke belum berniat melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih berkedut mengeluarkan spermanya sedikit demi sedikit. Aliran napas mereka berdua memburu. Tubuh mereka langsung terasa lemas namun Sasuke masih dapat bertahan, bahkan masih bisa untuk melanjutkan beberapa ronde berikutnya.

"Kau mengeluarkannya di dalam, Sayang," ujar Sakura lemah. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam sembari menikmati sisa-sisa nikmat percumbuan mereka.

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya. "Hn. Memang sengaja," sahutnya santai.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang ke dalam bola mata Sasuke yang masih memancarkan gairah seksnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi wanitanya, pelukannya di tubuh polos Sakura semakin dieratkannya. "Tentu saja karena aku ingin segera melihat Uchiha-Uchiha kecil, _Love_."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Otaknya masih terasa kosong akibat permainan tadi. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajahnya membuatnya terlihat manis. "Aa … I-itu? Sa—"

"Kita menikah awal bulan besok. Tidak perlu pertunangan segala, kita sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana bertunangan."

"Awal bulan?! Bukankah itu—?" lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"—Ya, tiga minggu lagi. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, _Love_."

Sakura menegrucutkan bibir mungilnya, "Dasar tukang perintah. Lamaran apaan itu, eh?" Memang sih Sakura tidak berekspektasi mendapatkan sebuah lamaran romantis dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Segalanya akan tetap sempurna untuk acara pernikahan kita."

Sakura memutarkan bola matanya disertai dengusan geli. Wanita cantik itu memutarkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sasuke, melingkarkan kembali kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke yang ditanggapi dengan rengkuhan di pinggulnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, Tuan muda Uchiha. Tapi, aku ingin kita bulan madu selama setengah bulan tanpa diganggu oleh kesibukan kantormu. Mengerti?" tawar Sakura menggoda.

"Hn. Apa pun untukmu. Kau juga tidak boleh menerima pekerjaan yang rumit kembali." Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura namun lebih lembut dan tak terburu-buru.

Di sela-sela ciumannya, Sakura tersentak kaget dan segera saja melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"_Kami_-_sama_!"

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah aslisnya, membalikkan tubuhnya mengikuti arah pandangan mata hijau Sakura.

Tepat di pojok kanan atas mereka, sebuah kamera cctv berukuran mini terpasang di sana. Karena terlalu kecilnya sehingga memang jarang orang yang menyadarinya.

Sakura dengan cepat mengambil seluruh pakaiannya dan mencoba mengenakan setelannya kembali secara terburu-buru. Sasuke segera memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Ayo cepat, Sasu! Kau harus memakai—"

"—Cctv itu tidak menyala, Saku. Kau tidak melihat lampu merah menyala bukan?" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan wanita cantik itu. Sakura menatap cctv itu kembali dan yahhh … benar juga. Berarti cctv itu juga ikut mati.

"Tapi, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat sebelum kamera pengintai itu menyala kembali. Kita tidak tahu berapa lama lagi mereka akan berhasil membetulkan seluruh kekacauan ini."

Kekacauan yang memakan waktu hampir dua setengah jam. Jauh lebih lama dibanding perkiraan awal.

"Kekacauan yang menyenangkan. Benar, 'kan?"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura berseru malu.

Tepat saat mereka telah rapi berpakaian. Sakura mengerling kakinya yang telah berbalutkan sepasang sepatu _high_ _heels_ yang sempat dirutukinya tadi, senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. Sepertinya sepatu ini memang akan menjadi sepatu kesayangan Sakura sepanjang masa.

Sakura tengah menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya, saat pintu _lift_ terbuka secara otomatis dan pastinya cctv baru menyala kembali.

Mereka menghela napas lega. Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke, memberi pandangan tuh-kan-apa-yang-kubilang yang dibalas hanya dengan gerakan bahu yang terangkat sedikit ke atas seakan-akan masa bodoh.

Sasuke menggenggam taangan Sakura, berjalan beriringan keluar dari dalam _lift_ seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Perbedaannya hanya, jika sebelum mereka memasuki _lift_ hawa canggung yang terasa kuat. Kini aura kemesraan yang menguar di sekeliling mereka.

Para karyawan dan karyawati yang tidak sengaja bertemu mereka menoleh iri dan kaget. Akhirnya sang _boss_ menggandeng seorang wanita lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Memang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka pernah memutuskan tali pertunangan karena tidak ada yang menyebarkan berita itu dari pihak manapun. Baik dari yang bersangkutan maupun keluarga dan sahabat dekat mereka.

Semuanya masih berharap kedua insan itu dapat bersatu kembali. Semua orang tidak akan percaya apabila diceritakan jika Sasuke dan Sakura pernah memutuskan ikatan. Semua orang di luar tahu betapa overprotektifnya Sasuke jika berhubungan dengan Sakura dan betapa Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke.

Namun memang sudah dua tahun ini, sempat tersiar kabar jika mereka sudah tidak bersama karena tidak pernah lagi terlihat wanita cantik berambut merah muda di sekitar putra bungsu Uchiha itu. Namun, Sasuke tetap bungkam begitu juga Sakura.

Dan sekarang kita dapat melihat buktinya. Sepasang manusia itu kembali merajut hubungan bahkan memutuskan langsung ke jenjang tertinggi dalam sebuah hubungan kehidupan.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah memasuki sebuah ruangan pertemuan yang cukup besar. Di mana di dalamnya telah berkumpul anggota inti keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha. Memang pertemuan ini sengaja diadakan untuk membahas proyek kerjasama kedua perusahaan tapi juga sebagai pertemuan antar kedua keluarga yang sudah lama tidak terjadi. Sekaligus sambutan bagi putri tunggal keluarga Haruno kembali berkarir di Jepang.

Semua mata di dalam ruangan itu sontak menampakkan ekspresi kaget yang lambat laun berubah menjadi secercah kegembiraan. Anak-anak mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan senyuman bahagia yang terpatri jelas hingga duduk berdampingan di antara mereka.

'Akhirnya …,' pikir seluruh kepala yang ada dalam ruangan itu lega.

Apalagi ketika Uchiha Sasuke membuka suara pertamanya dan langsung melenceng dari tujuan awal pertemuan.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke melamar Haruno Sakura untuk kedua kalinya di hadapan seluruh keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

Gyahahaha gw berhasil bikin lemon!

Walo aneh banget dan mungkin ga bisa ngebuat yang baca sampai panas dingin. Well, Cha sendiri kan baru belajar ngbuat. Jadi masih perlu banyak latihan! #emangnya lo bakal mau bikin lemon lagi? XD

Yang pasti fict ini dibikin sebagai bahan percobaan untuk scene lemon di salah satu fict multichap Cha :D

Hayoo yang mana?

Terinspirasi dari sebuah tayangan di tv yang lagi nunjukin beberapa kejadian pelecehan yang dilakukan di dalam lift dan sayangnya usaha para pelaku tersebut ga berhasil. Terus langsung keinget lagi sama AV yang kejadiannya juga di lift tapi pemain di dalamnya banyak orang. #ketauan banget ngoleksi beginian /

Yahh karena itu deh tau-tau dari kemarin ngetik ini dan Voila! Jadi deh!

Well, ditunggu REVIEW n Concritnya ya, Minna-san!

Sampai ketemu lagi di fict Cha yang lainnya.

Cilacap, 02 Oktober 2013

.

.

.

Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi


End file.
